Syanne
by Shark-Kain
Summary: The life of Syanne one of Dumah's females comes into contact with one of his brother's, the situation unvails when she has to choose due to an unexpected event. Finally! i have updated, i present chapter 12!
1. The Bond Of Brothers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY LEGACY OF KAIN CHARACTER, OR NOSGOTH.** I do however own Syanne, Drevmar :) smacks handies so they are mine MINE! Please leave a wee comment bad or good a don't care, just want some feedback.

Shut up Sharky on with the story!

**Syanne.**

Dumah's voice boomed through out the hallways. Turel had upset him, yet again, but this matter was not taken so lightly. He was not at all a quiet man, in no way at all but get him the wrong way you were as good as dead. My friend and I Drevmar sat in the small storage room listening to the happenings of Dumah's latest rage; he seemed to be taking a lot of them these days.

'How dare you brother! If it were not for Kain I would have killed you by now!' Dumah's voice barked, both of us jumped back as we heard something smash and then the dragging of a table across the marble floors. 'Calm now Dumah…if it were not for me half of your fledglings would be dead, as for Kain he would side in my favour. I just saved one of his broods clans being slaughtered by pathetic rebel humans!' Turels husky deep voice escalated into a shout, this was going to get ugly…popping my head out of the storage room I could see the guards gathering round the door, merely a stones throw away from the feuding brothers.

BANG! Without warning the massive doors gave a loud thud and quiver, by God's they were fighting again. I could see two of Turels guards eyes narrow as they tensed in their armour as though ready for battle, one looking over at me. 'You bastard! I should…kill…argh!' right that was it this was getting way out of hand. Rushing out of the storage room and made haste towards Dumahs quarters, moving my long black hair out of the way and taking a deep breath I flung open the doors and couldn't believe what I was displayed in front of me. Tables and chairs over turned, lavish carpets and tapestry ruined, books covered the floor, curtains pulled from their holdings, Dumah and Turel standing in attack mode facing each other I knew I had to do something…even if my master disagreed. 'Gentlemen please…enough' I said with a hint of false humour in my voice and pushed towards Dumah's chest. 'I am sure you can both sort whatever grievances you have with one another civilly yes?'

'Syanne stay out of this or you too will pay with interfering in such matters that you do not know of!' His face was within inches of mine. His boy shaped face and harsh yellow eyes seemed to darken with each forced breath, his usually tidy tied back short ponytail was ripped out, for whatever reason I tried to subdue a laugh, he looked like one of those mad humans we kept in the feeding parlour. 'Dumah, that is no way to speak to a lady' turning to Turel I noticed he had a smug look on his face, his thin lips gave a twitch of satisfaction, even his height seemed to tower over the both of us, his massive talons where out stretched and flexing, funnily enough his hair hadn't been put out of place during the scrap. Turels talon came towards me, I flinched thinking I had been dragged into all of this, typically five capable vampire warriors and a young vampiress had to stop two clan leaders from fighting. Before I knew it Turel took my hand and pulled me towards him, resting a massive talon on the back of my head he guided me out of the room. 'You and I shall speak later my lady', the patronising tone in his voice made my blood boil. What the hell did he mean by that? Dumah gave out a roar and charged towards Turel, Drevmar had enough mind to push me out of the way as they started to fight again. 'You try to take my territory and my weapons now my female!'

Syanne, come now we had best let the both of them sort this out, before you get yourself involved or hurt.' Drevmar's voice seemed to be hushed, guiding me down to my rooms I nodded behind me I could hear loud shouting and furniture breaking, I cringed at the though of the clean up the slave's would have to do, as for the both of them he was right they will sort it out in due time. I just hope neither of them kill one another. The chatter of the other vampires around me echoed through the great halls no doubt gossiping and suddenly it went quiet…deathly quietly. Drevmar stopped dead in his track, turning to him I titled my head 'Drevmar what is the matter?' he never answered. I turned my head to see what he was staring at.

A mere ten or so foot from stood Lord Kain and looking none to pleased.

'Show me to them.' His harsh yellow eyes fell upon mine; stunned for a moment I nodded and spun round on my heels. Without a word I took Lord Kain to his feuding sons. God's help them.


	2. Wrath

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY LEGACY OF KAIN CHARACTER, OR NOSGOTH.** I do however own Syanne, Drevmar :) smacks handies so they are mine MINE! Please leave a wee comment bad or good a don't care, just want some feedback.

**Syanne.**

'What do you know of this…dispute between Turel and Dumah?' Kains voice boomed behind me, although his voice was calm it still stung with authority. 'I'm not sure my Lord. All I know is that Lord Turel may have interfered or endangered Dumahs new fledglings, something to do with human rebels.' I shook my head and gazed onward trying not to make eye contact with him. In all honesty he terrified me.

'Hmm, how did you obtain this information?' His voice shook me slightly. 'I overheard the conversation Lord.' Looking down I wondered about his reaction, Lord Kain had a way of mixing your words, if you were the innocent party he could make you seem like the convict. 'Over heard…of course'. Daring not to argue with him, no one in the right mind would, we approached the voice of the brothers they were still arguing profusely, the guards at the doors gave a wide eyed look and gazed at the floor in respect, except for the one guard who had looked at me strangely earlier, he gave a wink and a smirk then gazed downwards. Pretending not to notice I took a side step and looked upwards briefly catching his eyes, they looked mad…it was true after all. He never acknowledged me and made his way towards the massive double doors, where their voices could still be heard. Suddenly they stopped even before Lord Kain ordered to open the door the room fell deathly quiet. With a sharp nod the guards opened the doors. I had a feeling both Dumah and Turel knew fine well Kain had indeed arrived it was only a matter of time. Unfortunately I was the one least expecting this visit, well apart from the Lords.

'Both of you sit' he did not raise his voice nor change his tone but the void of emotion sent chills through me. Would he kill them? Then the doors were closed. I sighed inwardly, as sick as it sounded even to myself I wanted to see what happened to them, how would he deal with such a matter, two clan lords fighting over such trivial things, or was there much more behind this matter that had not yet been over heard or stumbled upon ? Only time would tell. Rubbing my amber eyes with the back of my hand and pulling a few strands of hair out of my hands I turned to leave.

Drevmar was waiting in my room, walking in it seemed to be cooler than usual the marble flooring was lavished with rich red carpets and curtains, the purple sheets sprawled over my large bed with Dumahs clan symbol. Sitting on the edge of the overly stuffed chairs, he sat there just staring out of the window. Something was wrong. 'I am back.' I called over not to startle him. He looked over, his eyes dulled and he stood up, 'Syanne...What happened? What did Lord Kain say to you? What did he do when he heard them arguing? Did you see?' he quickly spoke with a hint of panic in his voice. 'Drevmar please give me time to answer my friend!' I laughed softly and made my way towards him. ' Kain ordered me to take him to Lords Dumah and Turel, he asked me what I knew about the dispute and so on…I think he accused me of deliberately listening into their argument and…', 'Syanne we were deliberately listening into their argument' Drevmar smirked, ' I know but that's not the point! Do you wish me to answer your questions or not?' I scoffed. He gave a dark chuckle and nodded. 'As I was saying, when we arrived at the doors they both fell deadly silent I think they sensed his arrival a little to late. After the doors were closed behind him I left. I don't want a reputation as 'over hearing'. We both gave a small laugh and I sat upon my bed, removing my shoulder drape and boots making myself more comfortable, ' I don't mean to sound rude Drevmar but I must get ready for some rest I haven't slept properly in such a long while. He nodded and gave a bow of the head and made his way towards the door.

'Syanne…did you notice one of Turel's guards…something was funny about him. It was the way he looked at you. He…' I nodded slightly, 'they have a bit of a reputation themselves for not hiding their thoughts' Drevmar shuffled, I sense there is something not right about him, I advice you keep away,' Drevmars voice fell, 'you're a bit protective, you should know of all people that I can take care of myself and I can assure you I will be fine.' He gave a quick nod and bid me a good rest.

Removing my upper clothing I put on a simple comfortable white under dress, crawling onto my bed I rested my head on the cool cushions. As I began to drift into sleep I heard my door click open slightly, shuffling up I noticed that it was ajar slightly. 'Drevmar have you forgotten something?' I called over. There was no answer. 'Drev…' The next thing I knew a black blur went past my eyes and I felt the side of my cheek being slammed, the force was so hard I fell onto my side. I had no idea what had just hit me, jumping out of the bed I narrowed my eyes and readied myself for battle.

There in front of me stood Dumah looking absolutely infuriated.

**What do you think? Sorry if it's a bit shite but I want to sure what to write but I'm defo going to continue writing on with this. **


	3. Conflict

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LEGACY OF KAIN OR NOSGOTH OR THE CHARACTERS**. I so own however Syanne, Drevmar. The character Kimsan is based on a good friend of mine Kim aka angel, this wee chapter is for her. If I have missed out something on the disclaimer don't sue me! Hehe!

cracks whip ON WITH THE STORY WOMAN!

**Syanne**

Sprawled on the floor I found my lifeless lungs gasping for air. The panic had now turned to terror as Dumah's darkened figure towered over me. The glint in his amber eyes flared like fire, his lips were tightly closed together and his massive talons clenched and relaxed every so often. Crawling back I shook my head. 'Dumah...what.' I tried to speak but it came out in a whisper. 'Speak when spoken to girl!' his voice roared, the next thing I knew his fist went straight down onto a near by table instantly splitting it in two. 'I seen it Syanne…Do you think me a fool!?' His voice was now raspy and strangely quiet. 'No, Dumah…why are you saying this?' my voice began to shake; the confusion and fear had mixed into a horrible concoction churning my stomach.

The back of his hand met my cheek again making me fall back and hit my head of the flooring; instinctively I grabbed the back of my head to nurse the pain. 'Get up…' I heard him say, I would but in all honesty I couldn't see a thing in front of me, just blurs of shapes and his figure. 'I said get up!' His talons scrapped onto my scalp as he grabbed a fist full of hair, we were now face to face and I could smell barely fresh blood upon his breath. Flinging me back onto the bed I glanced down my white night cloths wear splattered in blood that trailed from my mouth, starting to feel the hunger I knew I was in trouble, but for what? Did it anger him I showed Lord Kain to their dispute?

'I know what is going on between you two.' Dumah's voice quivered. Surely he didn't mean between Drevmar and I. 'The way you looked at each other…I am not blind Syanne! You are supposed to be mine and mine alone! He was right… he was the first to notice. I should have listened sooner!' He then walked towards the window and placed his hand onto the wall to give him support. What on earth was he talking about? 'Du…Dumah I have no idea who you are talking about…', 'LIES!' Marching over he grabbed my neck and straddled on me, the pressure on my neck was unreal, I was sure it was about to snap at any second, frantically I clawed at his face and arms, but to no avail. 'Turel that's who you whore!' He roared at me.

Just as the room began to completely darken I heard my door creak slightly, then a young woman's voice 'Lord Dumah I…' Then he let go. 'Get out!' he barked at the young girl. The door slammed shut and I heard her footsteps run quickly down the hall and then I knew I was going to die at the hands of my master. Sitting up on the bed, rubbing my neck tears filled my eyes. 'No, why do you think this? You know that I only have eyes for you and you alone. I would not betray you so. Who ever told you must be seeing great pleasure in you tormenting yourself so with such accusations Dumah. Please listen to me; I would never be with anyone but you.' My voice sounded hoarse, I coughed a little to try and ease the pain. If I played calm hopefully it would persuade him to do the same. Just get up and leave I thought to myself. But I couldn't.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes diverted to the floor. 'You have always had a way with words. If what you say is true then I have to pay a certain brother a visit. If you are lieing to me however, both Turel and you are dead.' With no more words, not even looking back he got up and left, slamming the door behind him. Sitting there on my bed staring into space my mind tried to come to terms with what had just happened, what he had said. I couldn't help it any longer I done something I promised myself I would never do. I sat there and cried. The longest 5 or so minutes had passed and then came a small knock at the door.

Whipping the tears away and fixing my long hair to some what of tidiness I cleared my throat. 'Yes?' 'My lady are you alright?' the young woman's voice called from earlier. 'Of course, please come in.' She stepped in bathed in the light from a near window, I knew those blue eyes, dark blonde hair and fair skin, her small frame shrank in comparison to mine. 'Kimsan!' I gasped in surprise. 'You saved my life.' I said quietly, I stood up before a wave of dizziness hit me. Sitting back down quickly I looked over at her. 'I saved your life, again…' She said rushing over and gave me the kindest embrace. 'What did that bastard do to you, I told you not to get involved with him?' Kimsan looked at me concerned. I need to go a walk, I fear if I don't this dizziness will never go away.' Changing the subject.

I gave a false laugh; I could tell she wasn't convinced. Helping me up we began to walk towards the gardens near the front entrance of the fort, some people stopped and stared at me other just turned their heads. We arrived in the gardens, the grass seemed to glow eerily in the moonlight, the flowers were dead and the stone floor was cold underneath my bare feet, I had yet to evolve to getting talons, I dreaded that day. We sat on a marble seat and gazed around us a comfortable silence fell between us. 'Excuse me my lady', the both of us nearly jumped out of our skins, turning round quickly we both looked up at the man who spoke.

Oh great the person I needed to be caught speaking with. Turel.

Sorry about the terrible grammar and the spelling mistakes. So what you think? you got any suggestions please say so.


	4. Bad News

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LEGACY OF KAIN OR NOSGOTH OR THE CHARACTERS**. I so own however Syanne, Drevmar. The character Kimsan is based on a good friend of mine Kim aka angel, this wee chapter is for her. If I have missed out something on the disclaimer don't sue me! Hehe!

To all my reviewers: thank you all so much  I wasn't going to keep on with this fiction but I decided hey! Oh and I apologize for it being such short chapters, so this one is going to be nice and long…well not to long. So I hope you enjoy

Oh aye its going to get a little confusing so sorry if I make ur brain explode I will detail it as best as possible

Anyhow I shall shut ones gob and get on with this…

**Syanne**

Kimsan nearly jumped out of her skin and if I hadn't been so startled myself I would have been in fits with the expression on her face. We both whirled round to stare at Turel. He looked down at the both of us, giving a very deep cough and placing a cupped talon in front of his mouth. At least he had manners, when Dumah coughed he usually left his mouth gaping open, no matter what company was in the room. 'I hope I didn't startle you ladies.' He said in an amused tone. Kimsans face fell, she had never met him before, I had told her about how he looks and how tall he was but she always said 'oh syanne you do exaggerate'.

' No, no you didn't' I said off handily I didn't want to stir a conversation between the both of us, if Dumah would have seen us speaking all hell would break loose, and in his eyes it would have confirmed his suspicions. Turning away I glanced at the ground my bare feet became my interest as I began to pray he would just go back to his own clan. 'Why are you here?' I heard Kimsan's voice. 'Excuse me' His voice lowered. Now being by Dumah's side since the empire began I knew the trait that all the masters had, when someone spoke defiantly or displeased them their tone would suddenly change to a low pitch, then if they were really angry they would tilt their head slightly as if daring you to speak again. 'You hear…' Kimsan began to speak again; I nudged her side and turned round to face him again. 'I apologize; it has been a long time since she returned she had forgotten her place.' He gave a sigh and nodded.

I could see by the look on his face he had enough of bickering. Turning round completely I stood up and bowed to Turel. 'Kimsan let's be on our way', half way through speaking he interrupted me by placing a talon underneath my chin, 'what happened to your mouth?', I flinched automatically and stepped back quickly, the both of us got startled and as soon as I had moved kimsan jumped in front of me, 'what the hell do you think you are doing?', Kimsan shouted. As soon as I heard her voice I knew I had to shut her up quickly or she would be a dead woman. 'You dare!' Turel growled. Now it was my turn to jump in between them I seemed to be doing that a lot today. 'Kimsan please go back to my room and get me a fresh night dress prepared. I would be grateful.' She said nothing and turned on her heels marching towards the main doors.

I sighed slightly and placed a hand on my head. 'What a day…' he chuckled slightly. 'The drama makes me wonder sometimes…and if your little friend speaks out of line again I will punish her. Friend of yours or no friend'. His change startled me a little I nodded slightly 'I understand, I'll speak with her it's been a long time since she was back in the territories, she just adjusting that is all.' He scoffed' and so you keep saying, make sure it doesn't happen again.' An uncomfortable silence fell between us I was just about to make up an excuse to leave when I heard him speak again. 'You never told me what happened to your lip, its make your night dress some mess. Shame, blood wasted.' His eyes trailed down me looking at the trails on blood he stepped forward making himself seem even taller, I felt so small and I couldn't be bothered going into deep explanations. 'Oh my lip well I fell and must have bit my lip, it's just because I am tired it's been an eventful…' again his talon went underneath my chin this time bringing my face up to look in his eyes. 'Do not lie to me I know fine well what happened.' I looked down and sighed 'sorry it's just uncomfortable speaking about it, I…I must go, goodbye.'

As quickly as I could have said it I began to walk back to my chambers in a fast pace. The halls which had been teaming with people earlier had now cleared completely. An eerie silence hung amongst the marble walls. 'Hello?' I called out. Making my way back I found Kimsan sitting on my bed with a new night dress as I had asked. For some reason however she seemed very withdrawn. 'Kimsan where is everyone?' she looked up at me and slowly shook her head.

'Dumah and the clan are preparing for battle.' 'What!? Kimsan we can not be! We have just settled a dispute! Is it with another clan…the turelim!? Oh god's.' I sat down and placed a hand on my chest it felt like I had the biggest lump in my throat and my stomach began to churn. 'They said it was the interference of the human rebels. They have secretly plotted an invasion into the territory Lord Kain had ordered that Dumah and his army settle it alone. He said that he didn't want to drag other clans into a petty dispute and an easily won battle, I'm sure Dumah will be fine.' Kimsan looked out of the window. 'I have volunteered to fight against the humans.' Kimsan stated and stood up making her way to the door. I placed my head in my hands. 'Kimsan no! you have only just arrived I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you again, and what if Dumah is injured what if he's killed what will happen to our clan then!' I cried. Kimsan came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. 'We fight so that you may be able to walk these lands without the threat of being hunted down by mere human's syanne.'

After she spoke I heard another voice. 'Excuse me my lady but Dumah has requested to see you.' It was a young woman about sixteen she looked worse for wear, her small under fed frame, the black marks underneath her eyes and the sores round her mouth, bits of straggly hair escaped from her head wear and her apron was covered in what seemed to be dried blood, her stench repulsed me, how I hated slaves.' I simply nodded and ordered her to return to her duties. Before I could say another word Kimsan was gone. I wished it wouldn't be the last time I saw her. Changing my nightwear I tidied my mouth to remove and sign of injury and began making my ways towards his study, where he always was. It was quiet a walk and I began to wonder about important matters and the stupidest things ever like, if a vampire wore a night dress during the day for rest does it become day wear? Or the last time I had actually fed, was drevmar going to be in the battle. Turel, the beating. Finally I arrived at the door and knocked loudly.

'Dumah it is syanne, you wished me here?', 'Come in' he simply called. The door creaked slightly as I entered. The room was only lit by a few scarce candles, he was laying on a cushioned chair in front of an unlit fireplace with a vale of what I presumed to be blood in his grasp, he looked over at me and sighed. 'Syanne sit here.' He pointed to a chair in front of him and began to sit upright. 'I must speak with you.' I gave small nod and sat opposite of him. He took a small sip and breathed in loudly, 'We are going to battle against the humans, the rebellion is threatening this very territory and I can't afford to loose anymore to those pathetic fools' whippings his mouth with the back of his hand he continued to speak. 'So I have left Ravard my second in command in charge of the clan until I return he would do best to fight along side me but I need someone I trust to look over us.'

He glanced over towards the unlit fireplace I could see the concern in his eyes, oh god's did he see turel and I speaking in the gardens? If he was furious before then…. 'I also have another to help watch over the clan, only to check statistics, ports and out of, clan activity and so on,' Dumah's voice sounded very calm and awfully dreams like. 'Zephon spoke with me and offered his serves, he will be looking over you for me and looking out for certain other lieutenant's.' I knew fine well he was talking about Turel. I couldn't believe he thought that of me, I would never betray him, how did he come about to think such things, and Zephon look over our clan! One of the most proud and strongest! Dumah you fool he is not even my brother and I know that. I wanted to tell him that Zephon would try and slander or corrupt our clan, he had always been jealous but I would end up even more in pain if I protested again Dumahs decisions so I kept my mouth shut.

I would do everything in power to keep that snake from destroying our order. 'He arrives tomorrow. He also has a lot of information for me so I won't see you until I leave.' Now it was my turn to be the furious one. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stood up and made my way to the door. ' Dumah don't trust Zephon, he is full of deceit and lies, I do not mean to speak ill of one of kains sons but what I say is true please listen, Ravard and I will look after here until you return I..' 'Enough woman! I did not ask your suggestions! Do not disobey me!' He slammed the blood vale onto the floor and stood up quickly. 'I had, had enough for the night, bowed my head and opened the door walking out quickly.

All I could do was wait for the arrival of Zephon.

HAW HAW! Right people what did you think of that sorry if it's a lot of crap ma minds went pure blank! Aye well , sorry if its too short like a lot of you have been sayin but a didny realise how friggin hard writing a fanfiction is.. and btw If a got details wrong or it seems our of the ordinary…ITS ONLY A FANFICTION FOR GOD SAKE! Chill eh"! aahaaa so aye gimmie a wee review. TA! X thank to ma reviewers btw uz are sound :) !! x gives them all cake and cookies. oh n sos bout the spellin n grammarrrr


	5. Zephon's Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LEGACY OF KAIN OR NOSGOTH OR THE CHARACTERS**. I so own however Syanne, Drevmar and Ravard. The character Kimsan is based on a good friend of mine Kim aka angel, this wee chapter is for her. If I have missed out something on the disclaimer don't sue me! He he!

To all my reviewers: thank you all so much J I wasn't going to keep on with this fiction but I decided hey! Oh and I apologize for it being such short chapters, so this one is going to be nice and long…well not to long. So I hope you enjoy

Oh aye its going to get a little confusing so sorry if I make ur brain explode I will detail it as best as possible

Anyhow I shall shut ones gob and get on with this…

Syanne

Three nights has passed and my Lord, friends and fellow clan members left for battle, a long stream of armoured vampires marched towards the north. I stood on top of the fort starring out, silently hoping they would return safe. Dumah had been 'kind' to me last night showing affection, only a little as though he would never come back. I held a hand onto my stomach, butterflies were a horrible feeling. The moon light was blocked by a row of thick cloud, the clatter of the metal began to fade as they soon became out of sight. Sighing I knew there was nothing else I could do. I began to think of Drevmar and Kimsan and especially Dumah. If anything happened to them what would I do?

I made my way down the uneven stone steps, my dress trailed along the ground giving a familiar sound as I walked towards the gardens. Stepping beside the marble seats I placed a hand on top feeling the coolness of the stone, it was a clean feelings, like water would be to a human I presume, it eased my nerves and again I sighed closing my eyes to clear my thoughts. 'My lady, Lord Zephon has arrived.' Ravard stood a short distance in front of me, I looked up and nodded slightly ' Send him to the meeting room, and have a slave bring him a fine glass of fresh and I mean fresh blood. I shall be with him shortly.' Ravard gave a sharp nod and stood looking at me. 'What is it?' I said quietly. He stepped closer to me and leaned his head forward. 'Syanne do not think I speak out of turn but I do not trust lord Zephon, I find it very strange with all that's been happening.' He whispered and backed away with a matter of fact look upon his face.

.I smiled and shook my head. 'Ravard my friend you took the words right out of my mouth.'

Together Ravard and I walked to the meeting room. Two guards bowed slightly and opened the massive chamber doors for us. The room was in the west wing. It was lavished in thick Incatrite red carpets. Long Velvet curtains and a massive mahogany square shaped table with eight grand chairs. The walls were lined with spectacular paintings and shelves of books, which were given to Dumah by his brother's and fledglings. Which of course he had never read. At the head of the table sat Zephon. 'Oh God's.' I thought to myself.

Sitting on what usually is Dumah's seat I gave a disapproving look. I could hear Ravard's breathing become quieter and an uncomfortable silence fell between the three of us. 'Welcome my Lord Zephon to Dumah's fortress I hope everything is to your liking, your chambers are ready and to the east…' I was interrupted by Zephons high pitched tone. 'Leave Ravard I wish to speak to our ladyship in private, now go at once.' Ravard glanced down at me and gave a small nod 'Yes sir.'

With that he left. He sat there looking at me up and down, and un-notably I found myself mimicking him. 'Poor Dumah, he never gets a minutes piece does he Syanne. Oh well, I have been chosen to look after you my dear. I intend to do so, very well.' His voice became quieter as he spooled on with his nonsense speech, I knew for a fact he had not been chosen! He had 'offered' his kind services in the aid of his elder brother Dumah. Pah! Well he wasn't going to make me look like a fool, I heard he had a way with words, and unfortunately so do I.

Although I said nothing. I sat at the opposite end of the table and sat up straight showing that I was not intimidated by his presence. But of course it was a front, I was trembling inside. Nervously I began to tie my hair back and fidget with my clothing as if removing invisible creases. 'My, my why tie back you're lovely hair, please let it back down. Stop titivating your clothing woman you're dress is fine!' Barely an hour or so into this place and he thought he was the new leader. 'Zephon if you don't mind my asking. Who is looking after the Zephonim?' I decided to dodge his orders and it seemed to work. 'My second and third born, they are strong vampire's and capable, I will however require to jump back and forth between clans no guess however the others will appear from time to time also.', He said while staring at the base of his glass. 'Others, my Lord?' tilting my head I frowned. 'The other lieutenants…', 'Oh I see.'

Another silence fell between us as he took his eyes from his glass back to me. 'How are things between Dumah and yourself?' Now I knew Zephon was up to something he never cared about anyone bare himself. If he did take an interest on something it was usually for his own benefits, but I bit my tongue and pretended not to catch on, act like he was only trying to make some small talk. 'Very well Zephon.' He smirked. 'Then how did you get that cut on your lip and the mark on your face? It must have been a pretty hard hit for it to have stayed so long on a vamp...'

'I fell during training, now I must go I have business to attend I shall send someone to guide you to your chambers I bid you goodnight!' How dare he! It was none of his business and even though it was by Dumah's hand he shouldn't have implied so anyway. What a fool!

I stood up to take my leave, and as I reached for the door I felt a massive pressure on my upper arm. Turning round quickly Zephons talon held on, squeezing tightly. 'You listen to me, never leave without my permission! You had best know your place! You may be a whore of Dumah's but by hell does it give you authority over me! I am the fifth born of Kain!' His face was in inches of mine. Trying to back and struggle out of his grip I banged against the door. I had, had enough. ' You maybe so, but your brother, Dumah, third born of Kain has asked you to take care of his clan, and I being part of this clan expect the same respect as any other. Now I would appreciate if we left this conversation as it is and begin your new routine tomorrow.' Trying to keep my calm I gave a final pull and Zephons grasp loosened.

He was still within a few inches of me looking very angry but stunned at the same time. Had no one stood up to him before? His pale face looked daunt and dreary, his pointed nose and wide forehead made him look out of this world…strange looking vampire he really was. No wonder he had no female, Dumah was right. His appearance was as ugly as his personality.

I could feel a slight tug at my hair, being dragged from my thoughts my attention was drawn to his talon which had my white ribbon in it, the one I used to tie back my hair. He gave a crooked smirk. 'See much better, I like you're hair free.' Confused and slightly worried I gave a nervous laugh and opened the door. 'See you tomorrow, we shall meet in the main halls at what time you please, send a slave to inform me.'

With that I left. I was really dreading this. And I knew he was defiantly up to no good at all.

Well what a load of shite : )

Sorry about that im having a bit of writers block ha-ha!

Ill try n make the next chapter better and longer.

Geez some reviews eh: )

X


	6. The News

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LEGACY OF KAIN OR NOSGOTH OR THE CHARACTERS**. I so own however Syanne, Drevmar and Ravard. The character Kimsan is based on a good friend of mine Kim aka angel, this wee chapter is for her. If I have missed out something on the disclaimer don't sue me! He he!

To all my reviewers: thank you all so much J I wasn't going to keep on with this fiction but I decided hey! Oh and I apologize for it being such short chapters, so this one is going to be nice and long…well not to long. So I hope you enjoy

Oh aye its going to get a little confusing so sorry if I make ur brain explode I will detail it as best as possible

Anyhow I shall shut ones gob and get on with this…

Syanne

Weeks have passed since the war began. The cloud had gathered yet again to cover the struggling rays of the sun, much to the relief of the fledglings that still stayed in the clan while the battle still raged on in the north. We had all been gathered outside, even the slaves. I looked over to Ravard who gave a gentle nod and glanced over towards the court yard entrance.

Zephon strolled in, lanky in form and his head dramatically tilted up with the most stupid look upon his face. How he was the leader of a clan I would never understand, but I was best keeping such thoughts to myself because I would be put to death for saying such things. I heard a slight snigger and looked over at Ravard trying to contain himself. I frowned and shook my head. 'Children of Dumah!' he announced, his voice giving a slight screech, by God's he irritated me. 'As many of you may know Lord Dumah is still in battle fighting of human rebels, protecting not only his own clan but the rest of Kain's lieutenants and Lord Kain's empire!' We all remained silent respectfully waiting for his speech to end.

Then his attention was brought to me. Strolling up like a proud stallion, a rather skinny proud stallion, he stood in front of me, towering over like a withered tree he gave a small smile. 'Since Dumah has been gone longer than expected Syanne, Dumah's lady and Ravard one of Dumah's most trusted kin shall now be here with me assisting, if any of you have concern please come to Syanne, she will handle your inquiries and your comments and then bring them to me…' with the last word he looked me up and down again. Turning on his heels he gave a sigh. 'Slaves!' he called making all the droned expressions come to life for a split second, their frail forms startled as the hobbled towards him and bowed deeply. 'The reasons I called you here is I expect you to respect me and do as commanded. Due to his long absence their will be big changes here. I've noticed the filth in this place, I want everywhere swept, cleaned and washed is that understood?' he gave a final shriek to the end of his announcement. 'Yes master' answering quietly still bowing lowly. 'All of you may take your leave. Syanne, Ravard meet me in the library I have new plans to put in order and I can't very well do this all on my own you know.'

Quickly he left, a few slaves limping after him as quickly as they could waiting on him hand and foot. As soon as Zephon had left the courtyard Ravard and I burst into laughter. 'Dumah is going to kill him if he catches word of what he was saying about his territory.' Ravard gave a deep chuckle. 'Who knew Zephon Nosgoth's best spy had an eye for cleaning. He should take it up as his new calling don't you think?

Ravard and I waited in the grand library. We sat discussing the war and our thoughts on what was happening. It was then I had that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach again. Thoughts of Drevmar, Kimsan and Dumah came into my mind. 'You are worrying about them aren't you?' Ravard soothing voice came into my mind. 'Of course I am, is the concern on my face that noticeable?' Rubbing my eyes with the back of my pale hand. He only nodded slightly and his eyes diverted to the floor. 'They will return soon my lady'. I stood up and made my way over to an ornamental shield, slowly guiding my hand over the polished surface, my reflection looked empty, my eyes seemed to be a brighter green and my lips fuller the tears brimming in my eyes.

'My Lord.' I heard Ravard say with respect in his voice, as he bowed his dark locks covered his eyes, hiding any form of emotion, but I could see through it, his vibes were nothing but pure hatred. Zephon marched in and made his way to the lavished chair in front of the fireplace. I gave a slight curtsy of respect and sat on one of the smaller chairs. 'What ever is the matter my dear? You seem rather upset.' Zephon perked his head forward and placed a claw underneath my chin. 'It is nothing my Lord I am merely concerned about the war.' He gave a slight nod and sat back. 'Tis' indeed concerning Syanne. That is why I called you here. He cracked his neck and glanced over to Ravard.

'Leave' he said suddenly to Ravard. 'My Lord?' Ravard said with a hint of confusion in his voice. 'You heard me, leave.' With that Ravard looked over at me and bowed his head. 'Yes sir' he knew better than to question Zephon. When Ravard left, Zephon pulled his chair closer to me and sat in front. His eyes looked down to the floor and gave a soft draw of breath; the light darkened his eyes when he looked down. 'What's the matter? I thought you wanted both Ravard and I to be informed about the change or routine and plan.' Zephon shook his head slowly I could tell something was seriously wrong. 'I asked Ravard to leave because I have news for you that I have only just heard…Syanne' taking his hands onto mine.

'Dumah is no longer with us, the humans have defeated him. Lord Kain will be making the announcement later on.' His voice sounded broken. 'Zephon no, he can't be, it is impossible!', 'Syanne please! It was one of my troops whom accompanied Dumah who found him. The rest of the clan shall return in a week or so.' I put my head into my hands and burst into tears, I felt as though I was going to be sick. I could feel his heavy talon rest on the back of my head. I knew in my heart Dumah was not dead.

This wasn't denial. Something wasn't right. 'I shall inform Ravard; being his closest also he should know. With that he got up and left, leaving me in my grief. I lay my head onto the chair and broke my heart, bloody tears streaming down my face. 'Syanne… I…here… I.' I shot up quickly looking round me. There was no one in sight. 'I'm a…'

I was being whispered. I gasped as I knew who's voice it was.

Sorry about the uneventfulness a handy a clue what to write… so this is utter crap hens soooorrry.

Well gimmie some reviews…

Pure sad chapter eh!

Poor dumah..

But no fears

!! action pact adventures next

Until next timeee:D


	7. Hurt

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Legacy Of Kain characters or Nosgoth they are Edios's and Crystal dynamics. I do however own Syanne, Kinsam, Ravard and Drevmar and any other wee characters that appear. is sick of writing disclaimers

As promised to my reviewers who are btw wonderful :)! This will be a long chapter as my other ones are very short I apologise for that.

So prepare yourself for this and I hope you all enjoy

Oh and before hand… spellings, grammar and plot holes are inevitable. So deal with it. : )

ON WITH THE STORY DAMNITTTTT!!

Syanne

Dumah lay in covered in blood and mud, his hair was matted and his muscular body battered. His eyes twitched every so often as he lay alone in the open. The night sky hung thick from the over casting clouds, he gave a ragged cough and began to move. Rolling onto his stomach he crawled up to a near by over turned tree and dug his talon into the old trunk, pulling himself up he began to observe his surroundings.

'Oh fuck!' he growled as a sharp pain ripped through his stomach. His hunger was becoming unbearable, to add to the problem he faced he was weak, injured and most likely surrounded by the enemy. Walking along he began to notice the dead bodies of fallen soldiers, both human and his own. 'Gah...' a small cry emerged from the bodies, as he walked towards the sound he noticed a young man crawling away from the pile of corpses; he was clutching his side and most definitely dying.

A perfect opportunity for a meal. Dumah smirked and grabbed the young human by the back of the neck. 'You should have lay quietly and died.' He whispered into his ear and tore at the young mans throat. Drinking deeply he could feel his energy coming back. Although it did not quench his thirst he felt more confident and began jogging through the forest. Looking for any other survivors. 'Die fiend!', 'Kill them all!' he could hear faint cries in the distance. Running he found open land and his warriors fighting against the human rebellion.

In the middle was Kimsan and Drevmar, fighting for all their worth. 'We are surrounded!' Kimsan called over the battle cries. She swung her sword towards a charging enemy and dodged his attack, sticking her sword into his back and then ripping it out, another three made their way towards her, being constantly banged into she stumbled forward right into them, ready to strike she held up her weapon blocking the attack. Pulling a dagger from her boot she stabbed it right into the soldier's calf and quickly jumped up. Panicing she began throwing punches and dodging weapons. Finally rage took over and she managed to behead at least four humans that blocked her path. Running up to Drevmar she noticed that there were less and less humans, in the distance she could see many running towards the forest. 'Cowards' she thought to herself.

Drevmar started swinging his doubles blades in all directions barely missing his own face and hacking down every human that he came into contact with. 'Joseph we had to retreat or we would surely die!' one of the human rebels called to his fellow breathlessly. 'I feel like a coward Duncan!', 'No! We could return and defeat the fiends once we have...' before he could finish his sentence both ran into what seemed like a brick wall. Stumbling back the largest vampire they had ever seen towered over them with a smirk across his face, his fangs glistening slightly. Chuckling he leaned forwards grabbed them both with each talon and tore into them, drinking deeply his mouth was covered in fresh hot blood. Feeling totally empowered he ran towards the dwindling battle.

'Idiots thought they could run…' 'Lord Dumah you are alive!' Drevmar called pointing towards a charging figure. Kimsan gasped and ran towards him. All the enemy troops stopped dead in their tracks looked amongst one another confused then ran for their lives. Dumah gave a loud laugh and breathed in loudly. 'Wonder why they ran?' Kimsan looked up at Dumah puzzled. 'Oh please Kimsan you didn't think a little ambush could kill me could you?' Kimsan looked over at Drevmar with a look of shock on her face. 'All due respects sire, that ambush should have killed the strongest vampire… both Kimsan and I had other troops to support us and we were even struggling!'

Dumah simply shook his head and made his way towards his own. 'Well it seems that we have won this battle! In but 7 nights time we shall make our way towards home!' With an almighty cheer the Dumahim made their way to their camps.

Two days had passed and for those days I lay in my bed mourning, none of the other clans had heard from the clan, they had surely been wiped out by the human rebels. Laying there constantly shedding bloody tears. The night I found out Turel had whispered me to also tell the news. He had come to the clan grounds to see how I was but refused to leave my chambers.

I felt like dying herself, I had never felt grief like this before, not only had I lost my love I had lost my two best friends. Zephon had told me not hours before that he had learned that a massive ambush had killed them all; the survivors were taken as prisoners. There was a soft knock at the door. 'Syanne it is me Ravard, it has been two days, I know how you must feel but please it is time that you feed.' I couldn't be bothered to answer.

Ravard opened the door slightly and made his way towards the bed, placing a chalice of fresh blood on the bedside table he sat down. 'Please, drink.' I sat up and began to drink from the chalice; the soothing taste of blood did little to comfort me.

My hair was tangled and face red and stained, my green eyes seemed a lot duller. 'Come now I will have a slave bring you the finest oils and clothes clean yourself up and we shall talk about the memorial service. Lord Kain will be arriving today to sort things out.' Stroking the back of my head he got up and left the extra chalice incase I decided to feed. In the meeting halls Turel sat reading up on Dumahs old collection of books, he had been waiting a while for Zephon, Syanne and Ravard to arrive to discuss the matters for Lord Kains meeting. He was begging to get irritated, taken out the band that held his incredibly long black hair he readjusted his hair. Syanne and Ravard he could understand waiting for but Zephon…he was never late for a meeting.

Soon the impatience got to him and he decided to seek everyone out for himself. Walking down the vast white halls he could hear mumbling from a nearby room, his gift always came in handy when it came to listening in. His large ears weren't just for show but had the most amazing hearing of any other of his brothers. Quietly walking past he could distinctively hear his brothers high pitched tone and another's, most likely one if his own whispering feverously to one an other.

' I told Syanne about Dumah's death.', 'I am sorry to hear that master how did she take it?', 'Badly but soon she will use me for her…comforts and this clan will be under my control, Lord Kain will be arriving soon, I have only to convince him that I am more than capable and everything will be mine. Poor poor Dumah...' Zephon gave a creaking laugh after that.

'How did he die sire?', 'You imbecile I have discussed this with you before! I had the bastard ambushed! Soon I'll have her to my own. I saw how jealous he was when she went near Turel. I wasn't going to be in the firing line of that oafs jealousy…so Dumah having to go into battle would be the perfect opportunity and the idiot thought it was out of the kindness of my heart.' Both gave a slight chuckle and continued to slander his name.

Turel marched back to the meeting room and placed his head in his hands. God's this could not be true. Zephon betray Dumah…for territory! He growled and clenched his fist. 'Lord Turel, I apologise for being so late, I have not been feeling so well since I found out of... well.' Turel stood up to greet me. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked even in grief. Her long hair fixed to perfection, she smelled sweet, and she had even had an attempt to powder her face slightly though it did not hide the pain from her face as she had more than likely intended it to do so. Her lips seemed swollen from the tears, his heart ached for her. Now he could understand why Zephon wanted the territory so badly, it came with a beautiful possession. Syanne. 'How are you my lord?' Her voice was low and hypnotic though quivered slightly. 'I am. Stunned to say the least.' I bowed my head and nodded.

With that Ravard entered and placed himself next to me. 'My lord, when will the others arrive?'. Turel shrugged. 'Raziel, Rahab and Melchiah should be arriving shortly. Lord Kain well…'. Both of them gave a slight nod of the head. They began chatting about trivial things both Ravard and Turel avoiding to upset her.

The doors opened loudly and Zephon, Raziel, Rahab and Melchaih arrived. They all gave a polite bow to Syanne and took their places around the table. Raziel the most handsome of Kains sons some of the girls would say thought I didn't think this was true at all. Rahab a quiet soul but fiercely obedient to Kain. His face had a shyness about it, like all of his brothers he had black hair that was tied back into a ponytail, his figure was well built but rather thin but not as much as Zephons. Melchiah poor soul, short and rather chubby even though I was rather fuller figured myself. He was the weakest and the shortest and not a bit of hair on him. I was taken out of my day dream when I realised I had to address them 'Lord's I am very sorry for your loss, Dumah was a very special person.' My voice was quivering more, Turel was on the edge incase she broke down into tears. 'My lady we are especially sorry for your loss, we all know how much you loved our brother.' How could they all be so strong in this time? She felt totally weak. I smiled weakly at them and looked down at the grain of the table. As they all sat talking I heard the scrapping of chairs against the floor.

All of them were standing to greet Kain. Again he came in with the air of royalty. I stood up and bowed in respect. He looked over at each and every single one of us and then took his place at the head of the table.

'I did not hold the meeting at the sanctuary due to my deepest…concerns about Dumahs passing you see. If this territory were to be left on its own with little security then the human rebels may invade. I have not been able to whisper Dumah so it is most likely that Dumah is dead. This comes to the concern about who will run this part of my land. Zephon I believe Dumah did entrust you with this area, but for geographical reasons I believe it would be beneficial if Turel gained this area. As he is situated closest.' I could see the surprise on all the lieutenants faces. For different reasons more than likely. Zephon looked more enraged, personally I was surprised at how calm he was about his third son's death.

I was more hurt by it than anything. 'My Lord! I was entrusted this territory by Dumah! For the past months I have been in charge and if not made this place better! Please sire reconsider.' Everyone looked over at Zephon with pure amazement. Next thing we all knew Zephon was flying half way across the room. Kain has used a telekinetic blast and with a sickening thud Zephon slammed up against a wall. 'Do not question me or it will be the end of you also Zephon.' He rubbed the back of his head and sat back down. I could see Raziel trying to hold back his laughter.

Ever since I became a vampire I have noticed Raziel had the best sense of humour. 'So it is settled the resituating of leadership to Dumahs territory will go to Turel.' Without saying another word he transported away. We all sat there stunned.

'You bastard!' Zephon screamed and stormed out. Turel looked at me and left. The other had to the most uncomfortable look upon their faces. Soon all of them left to attend to their own clans. Raziel however sat and spoke with Ravard and I to see how we were. 'Please stay for something to drink at least Raziel it is ashame you have come all this way for such a short meeting.' He nodded his hair falling into his piercing yellow eyes. 'And what an eventful short meeting at that.'

The three of us began to make our way to the dining area when Turel appeared and addressed Raziel. 'Raziel I must speak with you this is urgent.' Both bidding their soon return they left for Turel's chambers. Ravard and I made our way to the dining room and through the halls were the cries and curses of a rather enraged Zephon.

If any of you say this is to short I will kill you :

Haha told u it would be long didn't I :P

I hope you like it

I won't update for a while due to college, but please reviews I would be very grateful for them gives me the urge to tell you what's going to happen next: ) x


	8. One Thing After Another

Disclaimer: I do not own in any shape or form the Legacy Of Kain series, characters or settings. I do own however the other wee characters im sure uv gotten to know them by now.

Just like to say to my reviewers thank you so much for them. You are awesomeee any people who read and don't review please just drop a little one (not a poo poo a review…view. :\) . Thank u for the help as well I think im improving so im going to try my best to make this chapter really good if its no then FECK OFF!

OAN WI THE STORY YA COW : )

Syanne

'This cannot be true Turel. This is a very serious accusation you are making.' Raziel stood with his talon under his chin as though deep in thought.

'I wish I was mistaken brother…I really do.' Turel's voice seemed void. 'I heard it with my very own ears. I never thought our brother would go so low. He has not only betrayed Dumah, he has betrayed us all.' Turel breathed in and sat down.

In the guest rooms lay a massive four post bed, mahogany wooden drawers and wardrobes. Lavish red curtains and massive hand made tapestries. The riches of Kains sons seemed like nothing now in Turels eyes as the betrayal they all faced.

'Why are you entrusting me with this information Turel you have never done such a thing before?' His voice lightened as Raziel looked out of the window. 'Turel looked up and scratched the back of his. 'Who else would I go to?' Raziel gave a slight grin and glanced over at Turel for a moment. 'There is always Rahab.' The second eldest shook his head and gave a small chuckle. 'Please Raziel he hardly ever leaves his territory we wouldn't want to frighten him away would we?' 'Inform Lord Kain. It is the only suggestion I have.' , ' I could do that but you know him when it comes to his own accusations he bases it on his own beliefs when it is anyone else he wants proof and proof I do not have, only word for word and as you know our lord does not deal with that. However, I heard Zephon speaking with one of his fledglings. If I only knew who it was I could take the information from them and present it to Kain.'

Pulling his long hair away from his shoulder he placed a talon on his knee and muttered something to himself. 'Turel it is the only way you must inform Kain or…' , 'ahh!' Raziel was interrupted with the most blood curdling of screams. Both of them shot up and ran out of Turel guest room. Hearing the screams again they ran down the vast hallways seeing other confused vampires looking for the screams.

He could see Syanne standing in the centre of the hallway, the open roof let in an eerie glow across her features. She glanced up and pointed to the ground. There lay one of the Turel soldiers, dying. The vampire let out another scream and clutched his stomach. Marching over to the dying soldier Turel glanced round, 'what is the meaning of this!? What happened!? Answer me now!' He barked order after order. Rage in his voice.

'We found him like this.. We do not know what happened' I lightened my tone trying to calm the situation. Turel and Raziel looked at me. ' I am sorry not even feeding him blood will save him now.' I grabbed a lock of my hair and diverted my eyes away from them, the anger on their faces made me want to run even though I had done nothing. ' I am sorry master I.. I was weak…it was Ze..' the vampire called out, his voice gargling with the blood clotting in his throat. Before he could finish he died giving a small cry his eyes staring widely at the sky.

It was then I remembered who the Turelim guard was, it was him that winked at her the night Dumah and Turel has the confrontation. I looked over at Turel and placed a hand on his arm. ' I am sorry.' He took my hand with his talon and held it there for a while looking right into my eyes. Was he making sure it wasn't me that killed his soldier? Surely not.

The sound of guards could be heard rattling throughout, they arrived and picked up the corpse carrying it out of sight, a few slaves arrived with buckets of water and old rags to clean up the blood…but who had ordered them to? We had all just found out about this. I gasped slightly and knew who it was.

Taking my hand away from Turels talon and I narrowed my eyes and started walking away. 'Syanne! Where are you going?' I heard Ravard call to me but I was to infuriated to answer. I arrived at Zephons guest chamber. I opened the door and marched in, I walked up to the window and turned round and expected to see the bewildered face of that fool. However he was no were to be seen. 'Zephon!' I called out angrily. Still no answer. I gave up and made my way to leave and there the bastard stood with the height of arrogance written over his ugly face.

' Syanne it is rude to enter into a guests room without knocking don't you know?' his voice was low but still crude. I huffed and placed my hand on my hips ' How dare you Zephon! How could you kill another clan member! How could you! In fact I suggest that you get your things and leave immediately!' I rarely raised my voice, but this was beyond it, he was testing not only my patience but everyone else's, he was not only putting other clan members in danger but mine also.

He kicked the door closed and growled, he grabbed my upper arm and pressed his head against mine. I tried to pull back but he grabbed the back of my head clenching my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped someone would come in. 'you listen to me you ungrateful little bitch! You know not the reason I killed that idiot! As far as this is concerned I was here ruling this damn clan! Until that fool Turel took over it! Not a shred of help! And as far as you are concerned I still rule over you. Do not question me! Is that understood!'

I nodded quickly and he released me. I fell back onto the floor when he did and landed with a thud. He walked over to the window and placed both his arms on the ledge, his head facing down. 'All I wanted for you Syanne, was for you to understand I done all this for you. Everything, I tried so hard. But alas you do not care. I tried to show you my affection, my care, but nothing.', I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 'You have a funny way of showing that Zephon, you are nothing but a bully and a brute!'

Standing up I rubbed my arm and started to head towards the door. 'Oh and Dumah never raised a hand to you, he never called you names, he never made a fool of you in front of other clan members oh wait, he never ever forced you to…' Zephon was interrupted with a knock at the door. I had heard enough and stormed out.

There stood Melchiah his face full of confusion. Before he could say anything I walked away, I just wanted scream.

Raziel had confided in Rahab, he sat with the up most concern on his face, it was also planted with grief and worry although he never admitted to it. 'Turels clan moves in her soon. I am not sure wither to wait till they do so or tell the lord before hand.' Raziel stated. Rahab places his book onto the table next to him and nodded. 'It is indeed unfortunate brother. Although I am not surprised. I suggest we wait. Zephon will have justice layed upon him soon. You wait.'

I wiped the red tears from my eyes in my bed chambers. Turel stood at the entrance, for such a large vampire he was quiet at walking around. 'Do not cry, he is a sly moron, not worth shedding tears over.' I shook my head trying to hide my face. 'No its not just that its everything, I've lost my love… the clans being taken over I just don't know…' I began to cry again. I felt a slight dip in the bed next to me and felt his massive talon on my shoulder. 'I promise I will not change this place…' I then felt him push my head slightly to his chest. ' It will be fine.' I shook my head ' No he is gone.' He said nothing and began stroking my hair I then pulled back and looked at him. ' How can you be so calm about all of this?' He gave a slight chuckle. ' I am not in all fairness I am good at hiding it.' He began to stare back at me. I felt uncomfortable and stood up quickly. ' I have to go… I must feed…' I walked out of my own chambers quickly. As soon as I left he grabbed my shoulder and turned me round. 'Wait…Syanne there is something that I must tell you.'

Dumah's troops were within hours of arriving back at their home victorious. He could not wait for the celebration and the praise. Although he had festivities on his mind he could not get the feeling that something wasn't right out of his head.

Those enemies who had attacked him did not seem to be human rebels, they weren't dressed in the attire. They looked more like cut throats more than anything else! Perhaps the humans got so desperate so they hired extra 'help'. ' Is something wrong my lord? You seem quiet' Kimsan asked. ' No everything is well, soon we will arrive back at the clan. Inform the troops.' She nodded and headed back to the rest. Thinking of Syanne he gave a small smile 'I will be home soon my love.' He whispered to himself.

Ye ye a bit sappy I know it's a fict ppl deal…

Hope u liked It

Reviews are always welcome. : )


	9. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own in any shape or form the Legacy Of Kain series, characters or settings they are owned by the creators and the companies such as crystal dynamics, edios and silicon knights. I do own however the other wee characters im sure uv gotten to know them by now. I don't make any £ fi this and stuff so aye nane of yer pish : ) okay on with the story

I just wanted to say thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys are actually amazing, I was gonna stop writing this after chapter one but im glad I didn't so thank you all so much :)

This chapters dedicated to you guys xx

Syanne.

I felt like I was going to faint. I held my stomach and leaned forward sure I was about to empty the contents. 'No this cannot be!' I cried. My knees gave way and I sat in front of my door way. Turel leaned beside me and placed a talon on my back. 'I am sorry Syanne but you deserve to know.' His deep voice was full of remorse; his harsh features seemed to lighten for a split second. Looking at me he crouched down to my eye level and placed a claw underneath my chin. 'It will be my duty to inform this to Lord Kain you understand.' I gave a short nod and closed my eyes, the stinging tears crept down my cheeks. 'Zephon has betrayed us all.

'He murdered my love!' I roared, the surprise of Turel's face spoke a thousand words. An uncomfortable silence fell between us. ' He had some common humans kill one of the most powerful of Kains warriors…idiot!' Again I shouted. Standing up I wiped my tears. 'If you will excuse me…I have some business to attend to.'

Bringing back my composure and fixing my hair, whipping away the creases of my long red dress I made my way towards the Library. ' Syanne please, Lord Kain will be informed soon, you need not take any actions, he will give out justice.' I could hear him standing up and his heavy footsteps making their way towards me. Turning round I glanced at the expression on his face. ' Turel please, I need to do this.' Walking away I heard him gave a slight growl but before he could say anymore

I hastily made my way towards Zephon's chambers where the snivelling coward would be hiding.

Turel sat in Syanne's personal chambers rubbing his temples, he could feel a migraine coming, it was possibly the result of all the stresses that had arisen, or the fact he hadn't fed properly in a few days. He wasn't sure wither to let Syanne vent her anger until Kain arrived. He knew that she wouldn't do anything stupid like kill or attack him, no her composure was that of rich and heartfelt words that would make any vampire think twice let alone a human. However it wasn't her actions he was concerned with but Zephon. Surely he had lost his mind! What was he planning, in Turels heart he knew there was much more to Zephons actions. He knew that he had wanted more land and more of an army since the day that they had been raised. However to kill another of kains lieutenants, no he surely hadn't planned out his ideas. Was there something in this territory he actually wanted rather than the territory alone? The thoughts running through Turels head started to ache, rubbing his head again he walked over to the vales that sat next to Syannes bed. Gulping both of them down he shook slightly, the blood had became cold and less appealing but it would do he was in no mood to go out and grab some slave to feast upon, he had much on his mind. Sitting back down he began to think again. What exactly did Zephon want?

'Open this door.' I kept my voice low and as calm as possible. I heard the door click and I entered. The room's air smelled stale and cold, covered in darkness I could see the outline of zephon sitting at the window. He stood up and made his way towards me and relit of a few candles that had burnt out. It seemed he had been sitting in that spot for a while. Closing the door behind me I shook my head.

' I know what you done Zephon, your secrets, your plans and your lies are now exposed. Why would you kill your own brother? Why would you kill my lord? He was my existence!' I could feel the tears welling up again, but I tried to hold them back. Placing my hands on my sides I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I was trying my best to keep my act together and not lose my temper as I had done before.

Zephon quickly grabbed a candle and flung it as hard as he could against the wall and began breathing heavily, I could see his talons clenched and his gaze shot at me. ' You really are a complete fool aren't you?' I was taken back by his sudden out burst. ' Do not lie to me and answer me honestly, what did you ever see in that over powered stupid idiot!?' he asked sharply punching the wall.

I jumped slightly and was completely bewildered. ' I know exactly what he was like to you Syanne you deserved much better than that! I always treated you well! Always! Don't you think no one noticed the unhealed cuts and bruises, they way he spoke to you, called you names and forced you to be with him against your will and still you stayed! Why couldn't you have been by my side? I would have treated you like a queen Syanne.' He was now within a few inches of my face.

'The answer to your question Zephon is I love him, I do not love you.'

Zephons head tilted forward and he frowned. Without warning he back handed me across the face sending me flying backwards. ' It seems you like to be treated this way! So I shall then maybe you will feel the same way about me.' I tried to stand up but I felt his talon graze my scalp and make me stand by pulling at my hair, tangling it within his palm. Grabbing my throat he flung me on his bed and climbed on top holding my arms above my head and leaning closer. 'I will show you what I can do…' his mouth turned into an ugly smile as he lent forward.

Raising my knee as hard as I could I kneed him between the legs, he let out a short cry and rolled of to the side holding his injured part. I got of the bed and ran to the door as quickly as I could. Just as I had reached the door way his forearm closed around my throat and started dragging me back. I couldn't breathe let alone scream. The only thoughts running through my head were 'I am going to die'.

Flinging me back on the bed he placed his talon over my mouth and with his free hand began un-tieing the front of my dress violently. My eyes widened and I tried to scream as loud as I could but to no avail. Struggling as hard as I could against him he slapped my face again making my lip bleed. Licking off the trail of blood I heard a dark chuckle.

'Do not fight, you want this I can see it in your eyes, what beautiful eyes they are my sweet' he voice went strangely calm as he started stroking my face. Trying to push him off of me, he grabbed my legs and pulled them apart nestling himself between them. 'Zephon please do not do this!' I gave a shaking whisper. ' Hush' he said as he pressed down against me and tilting his head. My lip hadn't stopped bleeding and I could feel bruises already appearing on my arms.

Squeezing my eyes shut I prepared myself for shame and humiliation. Just then I felt the weight lift off me and I dared to open my eyes. I heard a massive thud and shouting, staying still I moved my head to see what had happened and felt my arm being pulled.

Turel's face was drawn into an angry snarl. 'Come on' dragging me out of the room I was to stunned to do anything else, and as we entered the hall I seen zephon lying there bleeding badly.

Standing over him was Dumah.

A few of his men were trying to hold him back whilst Rahab pulled zephons unconscious figure from him. 'Dumah..' he stopped struggling against his men and turned to look at where the voice had come from. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and began weeping. ' You're alive!'. He placed his massive arms around my waist and it cradled my head into the crane of his neck. ' I thought he had killed you!' I cried again. 'There better be a good reason to all this.'

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to see a rather enraged Kain towering over them.

Okay not as long but I was running out of ideas.

No a very good chapter but hey!

Reviews and ideas would be very very very very welcome!


	10. Who Can You Trust?

Disclaimer – Okay yes I know I haven't updated my fan fiction in stupidly long and as im bored shitless today I have decided to update. In all honesty I was going to discontinue this story and begin another one but iv had a few messages from people asking me to please update, and since those lovely people have this chapter is dedicated to you I hope you guys n gals enjoy this, to update the last chapters at least once in 3 weeks okay? Xxx

The lieutenants sat deathly quiet in Dumah's chambers. It had been requested that no guards or anyone for that matter be within 50 feet from them. Amongst the silence was the slightest moan from a bloody Zephon, to which Rahab had to keep seated as his head would fall quickly forward once in a while as he tried to keep consciences. Kain stood at the end of the long meeting table, both arms outstretched and large talons tapping of the mahogany polished wood, leering over each of his sons, he looked similar to a cat ready to pounce on a unsuspecting mouse, eyes narrowed and never leaving his target. Those piercing yellow eyes analysing each detail and expression of each of the lieutenants faces. 'Zephon you had better explain your actions this instant.' His deep voice broke the silence, his voice was deathly calm. A rather woozy Zephon lifted his head. 'Sire, Dumah is a fool!' Dumah suddenly stood up ready to fly for Zephon. Kain raised a hand but never kept his eyes off Zephon. He sat back down with baited breath trying to contain his anger. 'Continue' Kain said instantly. 'He can not take care of himself never mind an entire clan. His constant boasting about how powerful and god like he is! It drives me insane! He does not have the mental capacity to sustain the fact that there are others out there that could one day overthrow the great Dumah! He thinks that he is unstoppable!' 'I will kill you!' the next thing Zephon knew he was on his back with talons digging into either side of his neck.

Raziel and Turel grabbed Dumah' shoulders and hauled him up. 'For a large vampire you can surely move fast!' Turel ushered Dumah back to his seat as Kain slammed his large palm onto the table. 'Enough!' he roared, 'any of you step out of line again you will have to answer to me understood!' ' If it were not due to the severity and instance of these actions Zephon has made this inquisition would be held at the sanctuary, however justice is justice and this will be dealt with is this understood, no one and I repeat no one will stop me dealing justice!' in perfect sync all the lieutenants replied, 'yes master.' Kain let out a small growl and looked at the all again. 'This will be the last time I ask you to explain yourself Zephon.' He sat forward and fought the urge to hold onto the newly formed wounds on the side of his neck and his throbbing head, he could feel the blood sticking to his angled face starting to dry and crack every time he changed his expression, letting out a small sigh he began to speak clearly looking straight into the eyes of Kain.

'It was I yes who arranged the ambush of Dumah, but it was no I who worked alone you see. There were others in the clans that felt the same as I not in my own clan sire, but Dumahs and some old friends also.' Kain leaned forward more now listening with interest, was there going to be a great betrayal not just on his 3rd eldest part but the entire vampire empire he had so battled to create. 'He is bringing this empire down and spreading out his clan would greatly sustain us more so, he is dragging us all down!'

Kain smiled slightly knowing that the second youngest was hiding something else he had dared not mention to the others, he could read him like a book. 'So you are telling me that you sought to teach him a lesson? That he was not worthy enough to be one of my lieutenants is this what you are telling me? Well, let me tell you something child! I single headedly picked each of my warriors to help me make this empire a safe and prosperous place for vampires to rule and dwell and I will be damned if I have one of my own kind turn against my plans! His voice grew louder and louder, everyone knew where Kains speech was going, especially Zephon, his punishment and everyone knew especially them all how sadistic he could be when it came to these situations.

Zephon could only thank that he was not reaching for the soul reaver. All Zephon could do was put his head down and wait for the inevitable. 'So tell me, what was the other reason for your actions, surely there was another motivation that you have not expressed?' He swallowed hard, he could not take blood in the back of his mouth and sat up straight and defiantly stated his motivations, perhaps his true motivation for trying to rid his brother. 'He did not deserve Syanne.' Dumah's face surely turned colour as he readied himself to kill Zephon, Kain quickly shot him a glare and whispered 'don't you dare' in a hissing voice.

The looks on all of the vampires round the table was priceless. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, the sadist, lier, cheat and spy risk everything for a female, another lord's female at that. 'I thought as much, you can not hide the truth from me and this goes for you all.' There was an uneasiness spread from wall to wall of the chambers the atmosphere, each sat locked up in there own thoughts, some trying to distract themselves from the reality of what was happening.

Melchiah in habit rubbed his bald head and uneasily shuffled in the chair, Rahab sat there trying to read into the reasons and investigating was there more behind this all? Turel and Raziel had been used to this; they had once seen a man be torn apart by Kain for simply questioning why Kain had built his thrown at the seat of the pillars, but would he go as far as to execute Zephon.

Dumah could only smirk and glare into the terrified eyes of his weak brother, he hoped it would led to his execution at the most and at the least leave him scared both physically and mentally for the rest of his undead days. Kain suddenly began to circle the table with his held up, his arrogance stung to each of them. 'However, this leads to consequences and consequences are punishments that I shall deal.'

I sat in her room with Drevmar and Kimsan on either side of her, feeling sick and confused. Both held each of my hand unsure of what to say. 'I don't even know what to make of this, firstly Dumah is sent suddenly to war, her masters clan is taken into the hands of another, then I am told Dumah is dead, his brother tries to take me and he Dumah reappears. I don't think I should stay here any longer there's just been so much trouble and drama, I am so happy he still lives but I am still in fear.' My voice began to falter.

Kimsan held one of my hands as drevmar put an arm round my shoulder gently patting. 'Syanne we understand you have been a lot in the past months, but please understand you are just as important to the clan as the master himself, we all need you here and you must remain strong!', Kimsans blonde hair shimmered lightly in the candle light, I hadn't noticed how much lighter her hair had become, she felt her friend was being rather subdued.

' I must disagree with you there Drevmar, perhaps it would be best if she came to live somewhere else even for just a little while, Syanne you say you live in fear then you would not have to I would help look after you and when things have calmed down then you shall return.' Drevmar got the sinking feeling in his stomach something wasn't right about the entire events that had unfolded everything seemed far to planned for it have to just happened in the space of under six months. Kimsan suddenly looked into his yellowed eyes and gave a small smirk. He was right things weren't right at all.

'Four guards will be called to be at these doors until tomorrow sunset when your punishment shall be delivered. Everyone take leave except Zephon. You are under house arrest until you are summoned at the sanctuary of the clans tomorrow, you will be escorted here through glyph gate by Raziel and Turel when you arrive. You may not feed tonight or at anytime till I permit it is that understood.' Zephon leaned and bowed in one leg, 'Understood sire.' He said quietly. All lieutenants copied and walked out in single file, none looking back. As the loud the double doors slammed shut Zephon sat on the floor dreading what was going to happen, and reminiscing as this could be his last day alive.

'Drevmar could you do me a favour please, go to the slave area and fetch us some fresh blood, we all need a little nourishment.' Kimsan said in a stupidly sweet voice, he began to hate this woman more and more and he would have usually have told her where to shove it, but in this occasion, for Syanne he simply nodded and bowed. 'If you will excuse me ladies.' As he closed the doors behind him. Kimsan held both of my hands. 'My master was right you know, after all the years I hadn't seen you, you have became more beautiful, and your hair its became so long and thick.' She gently stroked a lock of my hair and placed a hand on my cheek. 'And I am sure of it my dear but your eyes have become more green. Even in your distraught state you still know how to hold yourself with such dignity. That's why my master respects you, he thinks you are so different from most of the vampire females here, you don't wear as little clothing as possible or lay down for any male but only one, oh and how you've stayed so faithful.' gently pulling away and I raised an eyebrow. 'I've never heard of you speak of your master so fondly why so?' as she finished she heard her door open, presuming it was Drevmar she smiled inwardly thanking her for suggesting the blood she hadn't fed.

Kimsan turned away and went through her bag. 'Oh yes, he confides in me in a lot of things, I think you know him, my friend.', 'Dumah?' she laughed slightly and shook her head. 'You would all think so though, no, although he made me I do not call myself one of his clan.' I tilted my head and began to grow weary. Kimsan came very close to me and leaned over and whispered into my ear. 'Lord Zephon.' I'm sure my heart stopped a beat.

I stood up quickly and made for the door only to bump into an unfamiliar figure, he was tall and thin, bald with pointed ears and narrow long eyes. Kimsan stood up quickly and called over 'transport her to lord Zephons abode!' Before I could even react Kimsan pulled a white cloth from her bag flung it to the bald vampire in front of me, as I tried to make a run for it he wrapped his arm round my waist and slammed the cloth over my mouth. Screaming and kicking was no good, no one could hear and I was just kicking mid air, then suddenly everything became black.

Walking back from the slave quarters Drevmar carried a mug and three empty chalices of blood, he has missed killing for his feeding, a good chase and hunt was what he needed but now wasn't the time. When he arrived at Syannes door he noticed it was slightly ajar and extremely quiet, he walked in and peered round neither of them in sight, perhaps they had just gone for a walk, when he entered further into the room he stepped on a white cloth. Quickly putting the chalices n jug down he picked it up and felt a wet substance on it, something told him not to smell what it was and he knew straight away what had happened. He was right! Kimsan was up to something! Had she been in alliance with the plans? He ran to report to Dumah.

I hope this was interesting for you guys, sorry if this is getting confusing but oh well! I think a few more chapters and that's it so if u guys have any wee ideas for the next chapters please drop me a message! Xxx


	11. The Truth

I am really sorry about the delay in updating my fanfiction, I have just become so lazy lately but I promise to make this a nice long and some what exciting one a few more chapters to go I think and then I shall move onto the next fict

**I am really sorry about the delay in updating my fan fiction, I have just become so lazy lately but I promise to make this a nice long and some what exciting one a few more chapters to go I think and then I shall move onto the next fict.**

**Here we go!**

Chapter 11

Drevmar could almost taste the sharp scent he recoiled and placed it in his left talon as he ran out of Syannes room he kept calling her name, receiving a few concerned and confused looks from his fellow vampire and some human slaves that dwelled the halls, but to no avail. Quicking his pace he ran to the chambers where he had been giving strict instructions not to approach, just as he made his way he bumped into Dumah, Rahab and Turel. "Lord Dumah I have dire news! Syanne…she…Kimsan, she has." Drevmar said breathlessly while Dumah took a massive step forward towering the panicking vampire. "Speak! What of Syanne?" he boomed. Drevmar took a massive gulp and tried to calm himself. " I left Syanne and Kimsan in her quarters to get some blood for us and when I returned they were both gone I called out to her but no reply and I found this on the floor", he handed the white cloth with the now drying substance quickly Turel grabbed it and rubbed his talons together, " a sedative, liquid placed over someone's mouth so they fall into a state of unconsciousness I am afraid what your fledgling is trying to tell you brother is that Syanne has been kidnapped.", Drevmar nodded in agreement. Dumah slammed his massive fist into the marble wall that surrounded them; Rahab placed his talons on his chin.

"Brother it seems that Zephon is not the only traitor here, Kimsan I'm sure has taken her and I doubt that she has been working alone besides the ambush on you. However the question is where has she taken her and who with? Ah, now it seems the only person who would know this is Zephon and the best person to interrogate him would be our lord Kain. Silence fell amongst the group, what in hell had gotten into Zephon as of late, why was he doing this? All to take over Dumah's territory or was it something else… or someone? As though he had been there the whole time Lord Kain approached from behind. "Then I shall be the one to do the interrogation of course." All of the lieutenants turned round quickly and kneeled into their respective stance.

The massive doors opened as zephon sat by the window smirking to himself, when he seen Kain enter he kneeled and sat back onto chair, "Zephon, where has Syanne been taken to, what exactly is your plan" Kain said with no formality. The spiked hair vampire looked up into the eyes of Kain and smiled.

I awoke in a darkened room; my clothing had been removed and replaced with a simple white night dress somewhat like a vest top and rather short skirt made to tightly and badly as though in a hurry, I placed a hand on my head with the strangest sensation overwhelming my body and nausea. I liked my lips and could taste something repulsive and whipped it off with the back of my hand. Looking around the room I noticed the walls where a cold stone unchizzled a large heavy looking oak doors and a massive carpets flung around the room to even the hard floor and a simple wardrobe unfittingly painted light blue with gold embroidered leaved and handles it looked strangely familiar, the fire place gave off a dim light and the room had a stench of dampness which placed a bit of worry into my head.

Suddenly remembering what happened, the man placing the cloth over my mouth and the smirk on Kimsans face before everything went black, as I stood up I fell to my knees from weakness I had to feed and I could feel my body begin to shake. I stood up and made my way to the large door and tried to open it, it didn't even budge. again I pushed and pulled but nothing, I sighed and placed my head again the door closing my eyes, I could feel the tears whaling up with a million thoughts running through my head, my thoughts where interrupted by the lock clicking and I moved back away from the door.

In came the one that placed the cloth over my mouth he stopped at the door and looked about the room and without notice slapped my across the face, I gave out a small cry and fell onto the bed. He took a step in and growled closing the door behind him. "So you are the one zephon has been telling me about. You don't seem much. I have seen better, however he is right there is somewhat of an irritable beauty about you.

He walked forward and leaned over me. "and you smell so pretty too…" then I felt his full weight onto of me placing his talon over my neck, quickly I held my palm up and with all my might thrust it forward right to his nose, he screamed and blood pulled from it and as he released his hand to clutch his wound I lifted my legs to his chest and kicked forward to make him go flying over the bed. I took my chance and ran out the room stupidly he left the door unlocked, lucky for me. Running down the hallways of stone it became more like a maze I became breathless with panic and walked backwards staring at the hall that had door after door. There was deathly silence and the odd creak from the wooden doors.

"She is in my territory" His simple reply came from cracked lips. "why?" came the quick question from Kain they're eyes never left one another's " she should be mine, I have done nothing but admire that woman from afar and now I took action, of course the territory is what I wanted, but in his territory was her." He said moving his eyes to the window again.

"She is not yours to have Zephon she belongs to Dumah and Dumahs alone. I have never seen you like this, you are a warrior a lieutenant of a dark god and here you are acting like a love sick child, you disappoint me." Kain said placing his hands behind his hands and walking around the room and never taking his hands off of Zephon. "so sire what is to be my punishment for my treason, death, eternal imprisonment?" the aerie smile on his face never left his sharp features, even Kain was sometimes frightened by the way his body language was unfitting to situations, he was sure it was the insanity that he had inherited from Kain when he resurrected zephon as one of his own, they all did, but zephon he was the only one who truly showed it. "Your punishment Zephon is torture until the brink of death. I will not execute you however I need you for a much bigger plan."

Kain could have slapped himself for almost slipping up and Zephons face quickly filled with confusion before he could reply Kain held up his hand and stated "do not question me you are not in the place." Zephon knew not to disobey, or he would be dead. "100 lashes, water poured onto the wounds and starvation I am sure I will come up with more to put you in your place, you will have no say in council matters and the other clans including Melchiah can over rule your decisions if they so please.", Kain walked over and looked down and Zephon. "Dumah will be sent to retrieve her so prepare to return to an almost dwindled clan."

Dumah and Turel made their way to the ward gate in his territory. They admired the spiral symbols that had decorated the room. There was a complete silence between them, but yet a comfortable one they tried to weigh out the situation. The fact Zephon had gone so far as to actual unfoil this plan he was a complete schemer but this was very un-like him it was usually used to gain information or gossip about his brothers or their offspring but never actually try to take over or kill one of his brothers. Of course he had caused a few fist fights and combat due to his over opinionated and loud mouth, but this was simply because he knew he was the second weakest and the only thing he could control was having information on people that no one else had, if he could not be victorious in action due to a fight, he would simply use blackmail.

They had both noticed something different about him but couldn't quit put their finger on it for some time. When they arrived Dumah took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles, Turel could tell his brother was ready to kill. "Are you ready Dumah?" Turel stated and with a simple nod the ward gate activated both stepping through. I kept running through the hallways this labyrinth in complete confusion and daze, my hunger was increasing almost unbearable.

Again I started to jog slightly down a hall that was lighter, it looked a lot like home which was somewhat comforting, a large set of double red doors where at the end and the red carpet was like a massive arrow directing my to safety she had a feeling in her chest that she was almost out of here. Approaching the door I could hear the murmuring of voices.

Placing my ear carefully to the door I managed to hear a rather intense conversation into the next room. "… unable to get one bloody clan down how you expect me to get into the other lieutenants heads and kill them all off! I spent years gaining the power of mind control over even the strongest vampire and this is what happened! No matter Zephon will most likely be executed and so I will take over one by one their minds, causing wars and they will eventually kill each other. The problem is getting to Kain now, he is not an easy task mind control is out of the question, by force is out of the question I have seen that beast wipe entire troops off by himself."

I covered my mouth as I recognised the voice it was Kimsan why was she doing this, of course I knew why she wanted to rule Nosgoth she had jokingly said time and time again how she would rule Nosgoth with more prosperity better than Kain, I never told anyone this for she would be killed at the hands of Kain for plotting even if it was in a joking manner, but now I knew this was no joke at all.

"And what of Zephons fondness of Syanne, why did you make him do this?" I leaned closer into the door to hear as I heard my name mentioned. "Ha! That plot was already in his head me giving him the impression he was possible to wipe out the army just ignited the idea he could win her over", the other deep voice said quietly "and what are you going to do with her?", Kimsan chuckled "she will make me money…" the rage inside me built up what the hell was my friends.. Was my friend playing at?

The ward gate opened and Dumah and Turel entered Zephons layer, "I bloody hate this place you walk into one room just to enter another and another." Turel chuckled at Dumahs comment for a man who was constantly in battle his sense of direction was awful. A long thin zephonim walked by and stared bewildered at his lords standing in front of him unannounced, before he even knew it his throat was gripped by Dumahs massive hand and looked at him with wide eyes and total fear. "Where is she?" Dumah roared. "Where is who master I don't know who you are talking about!" the fledgling crocked. With that he was flung up against a wall and slid down it totally surprised and dazed. "Syanne, Kimsan you idiot!" the younger tried to stand and held his head. "Kimsan, she is on the second floor meeting room she requested no one disturb her.", Turel walked forward and crossed his arms staring out the child. "Take us."

Listening more intently I could hear their voices fade and then complete silence. Suddenly I found myself falling forward and straight onto the floor face first, looking up I seen Kimsan and an older man standing next to her his black hair strung greasily from his hair, his skin had a grey tinge to it and his eyes where like a glazed over grey, he wore heavy robes like some sort of holy man and a large thick gold necklace hung at his chest, he pointed to me with his long thick brown fingernails and gasped taking a step backwards, " so this is Syanne, such a beauty, and managed to escape from Farmure, let me guess, he left the door open…silly man, well we have you here now."

Kimsan grabbed me by the hair and picked me up flinging me onto a near by chair, while the man in the robes approached my quickly grabbing my chin with his hand and putting his face close to mine, "how much would she be when you've finished taking over?", "for you Sir, free." I just looked bewildered and then caught onto what they were talking about and total rage built up, I stood up and with all my might kicked the man between his legs making him drop to his knees, with that chance I kicked him as hard as I could in the face making him fall to the floor completely.

Kimsan then gave out a battle cry running towards me, I took the chance to run towards her quickly dipping and aiming my shoulder into her stomach making her flip over and land on the floor with a thump I then turned round and knelt over. "How dare you traitor!" I grabbed her by her throat and full forced punched her in the face several times. I felt a pressure on the back of my head as the strange man had a clutch full of my hair and dragged me away from Kimsan I gave out a frustrated cry and with all my might shot my elbow onto his rib, when he fell back so did I, I heard his head crack of the concrete floor and then could see her pull something shiny from her boot, falling on top of my she held a knife to my face pushing the knife from my face I screamed "get off me!" As the frightened clan member guided the two lieutenants they heard a voice screaming.

It was unmistakably Syanne. "Run!" they ran with all their speed and within seconds appeared at the door to see Kimsan and Syanne struggling for grips of a knife, Dumah didn't hesitate to run up and tear the head from Kimsan in the blink of an eye. Turel could see Kimsans headless body flop onto Syanne covering her in spraying blood, he quickly ran over picking her up so she was on her feet. When the room stopped dead in silence at the shock of what had just happened Dumah noticed the puddle of blood surrounding his head. "Who is he?" They looked at Syanne who just stared at the decapitated body of her old friend Kimsan, looking at each other they silently nodded and guided her back to the glyph room. Turel could only say the first thing that came to his mind. "What was that all about, I never thought she would try to kill you I thought you two were close friends." Syannes held back her hair and held her tears. Dumah simply shook his head and placed his arm on her shoulder to help guide. "What did they do to you when they took you, and why are you wearing that dress, who was that man?", he noticed Syanne looking at both of them and began to explain as best as she could everything that had happened and what she over heard, she wished Kimsan hadn't have died simply to find out the real reason why, whilst licking some of the blood of her arm.

The three confused headed back towards the glyph gate as the young Zephonim stared in the gruesome room with complete horror and concern.Kain stared at Zephon and tried to suss out what he was saying he had been babbling complete nonsense and acting wildley, he was snapped out of his thoughts as Zephon fell forward out his chair screaming clutching his head, Kain stood there wide eyed not knowing what to do, walking over he picked him up shaking him violently "what is wrong with you child? Speak!" Zephon just continued to clutch his head screaming and squeezing his eyes shut buckling forward and then it stopped. Zephons unconscious body lay motionless.

Kain now confirmed within himself something wasn't right. Quickly entering the room was Dumah and Turel holding a limp Syanne, she was awake but looked in total shock, Raziel, Melchiah, Rahab and Drevmar hurriedly followed them in and stared in amazement at the state of Syanne and the unconscious body of zephon lying on the floor.

"Sire, Syanne has an explanation for everything." Syannes head lifted and looked to Dumah, he leaned forward and held her chin, Turel looked down to his arm as Syannes white gowns bloody dress had covered his arm, "tell him everything that you have told us." Kain stepped forward and simply said "Speak." I stepped forward taking a deep breath looking up to Kain and bowing in respect.

"My Lord Kain, Zephon is not the one that has betrayed you; it was one of your most trusted and best warriors, and good friend of mine, Kimsan." Kain sighed and began to encircle me. "Then why did Zephon take an alliance with him?" I shook my head and faced the floor. "He did not sire, she gained the ability of mind control." I could sense Kains rage, he was the only one who had that ability and from what she had heard he hadn't of used it in a long time. "Zephon is not to blame."

Kain turned to me looking me up and down and raised and eyebrow. "And the blood on you is that of Kimsan." I nodded again and bit my bottom lip. "Alright everyone rest tomorrow, Dumah get your finest to look over Zephon and the rest of you feed and rest a full inquisition will be going through with tomorrow I think we are dealing with an old enemy."

Sorry for the confusing out lay going back and forth but hey I guess u guys get the idea lol! And suggestions just e-mail me or what u want to see happening I totally won't leave the updating for a stupid amount of time again I promise!!.Okay not the best but I really wanted to update coz I felt really bad for the folk who asked me to update as soon as possible so I really hope you enjoyed this! I tried to make it as long and as interesting as I could just to make up for it! Tell me what you think! Promise to update before I go away for a few months xxxx


	12. Impending Times

Sorry I haven't updated sooner I was living in Malaysia for a couple of months there and unfortunately I couldn't come up with anymore inspirations but I promised I would update this for the wonderful folk who asked. So I am at a total dead end "I am going to wing it!" hehe I hope that you enjoy!!!

Chapter 12

We all headed back to the left wing of Dumah's territory and Raziel, Melchiah, Rahab and Turel headed to their quarters after having their fill in the 'feeding room'. The screams of their victims had died down and the gentle breeze brang the set of old blood, it then brought back the vision of Kimsan being beheaded. Looking up at Dumah's massive figure my eyes fell down to his massive set of talons, I had forgotten how big they were. Long nails gleamed against the firelight as we wordlessly led our way to our own private chambers.

His left arm wrapped around my waist as he gazed down at me and sighed. "You have changed greatly so, their is a constant sadness in your eyes. I promise I won't let anything like this happen again. I'll keep you here with me." My inner reaction was something I hadn't expected. Here I was with the man I love, came back from the dead and yet I felt a pang of dread and fear in my chest. The amount of fights I had been in, in these past weeks, months, were nothing I wasn't used to perhaps I had reacted differently because they were with unfamiliar faces. I had learned to fight back.

I did love Dumah of course but he was a bully who never thought twice about raising his hand to me and was this feeling in the pit of my stomach something else? Was it something I thought I would never feel for someone I had relied on and felt so deeply for? Pure anger. Everything was coming at once and as I came out of my thoughts we walked into our chamber. The large four post bed lay in the middle of the room, the marble walls were filled with portraits of him and tapestries of his clan in battle and clan symbol. The large arched windows at either side on the half circled room where blacked out by thick velvet material. His large massive study table gathered dust as he had never used it, I gave a slight smirk as someone has written 'clean me!' on the side just out of sight…not that he would ever notice.

" Take of those clothes the stench of old blood is annoying me" he said as he slumped on the bed and began removing his shoulder drape and tossing it onto the floor, he then unbuckled his boots the metal hitting the floor with a loud thump and the removal of his leather trousers. Surprisingly taking out his hair band and let his hair fall forward as he ruffled it and gave a loud sigh again looking at me, sitting there completely nude. "Syanne I told you to take that off." I looked down and nodded quickly removing it unlike him I had an undergarment on and headed towards the wardrobe to get a change of clothes. Walking by I felt his hand grab my wrist, looking down at him he stated again. "Take it all off, and keep it off." I looked down and let my eyes wander to my undergarments and began to remove them. He pulled at my arm again and lay back making me lay on top of him.

The both of us staring at each other, my eyes fell away from his; he rolled me over so we had switched positions. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and gave a small smirk leaning forward so we went into a deep kiss. Perhaps this was his way of showing that he really cared.

The next day we all met in the meeting chambers at the heart of territory, Zephons sat there looking dazed and exhausted with a few concerned looks between each other. Kain was no where to be seen, we all stood around the table with a tension in the air. Just as Turel was about to break the silence the front doors opened with the announcement that Lord Kain had arrived. We all bowed in respect as Kain made his way to the top of the table sitting down, with a simple hand gesture we all sat. His eyes glared down at us with an intense heat, like a falcon about to attack its prey. "The suspects have already been dealt with due to the quick actions of Dumah." he shuffled uncomfortably placing his hands together as the slight glares from his brothers unnerved him. "However, now that they have been dealt with none the less it leads to the questions as to why? What purpose would they commit such treason other than to take over the clans and take hold of Nosgoth for themselves; I have the suspicion that there is more to what meets the eye. The only persons in this room left who would have answers to these questions would be Syanne and Zephon." We both stood up I looked over at Zephon as he stood like a man from the taverns going for his next round, i am sure under any other circumstances his brethren would roll with laughter but all that filled the meeting room was heavy silence. " Syanne when you were taking captive I am sure they delved to you some information that you should share." I stood there inwardly trembling

. " My Lord, Kimsan stated as you said that she would have the power to take over each of the clans and her and her followers would then rule Nosgoth, how she got this ability I was not informed. However she seemed…different. I felt as though she was speaking of a new age, I do not understand it myself, however, she did say that her master was Zephon." As I finished my statement Kain began to encircle the table with his arms folded.

" Zephon explain the situation you fell into, what happened for you to come under control of this, explain everything." Zephon gave a somewhat exasperated sigh and looked at the table.

" She entered my chambers after being long for, I am not sure but a long time enough that I have forgotten. Then the next thing I knew I felt an immense pain in my head my vision became blurred and the pain wouldn't stop. I then awoke with her and this man looking over me both smirking, it was as though something was taking all over my whole body I couldn't control what I was saying. Then everything went black. It's as though everything was happening as though I was being thrown from time to time. I was in my territory then here and then I felt the immense pain again as I was in the room with you." Kain stood behind him and slammed his hand onto the table leaning over his shoulder and venomously whispering into his ear just enough for us all in the room to hear.

"Zephon when this happened why did you not report this to me immediately! You could have jeopardised everything that we have strived to achieve?" Zephon slumped down in the large chair as though all energy had been taking for him and began shaking his head. " I couldn't control my body, my mind, my speech after it happened Sire, if I could I would have reported it to you immediately, however what ever was in my thoughts I could hear it saying ' the land will be ours again' it repeated it every time I was about to come out of the…possessed state." The whole time Zephon spoke I watched Kain's face, he wasn't a man to wear his heart on he sleeve he hardly ever showed emotion but I got the feeling from him that absolute horror had stricken him like something from his past had come back to taunt him once again. His eyes flared up and he quickly jerked away from leaning over Zephon and came back to the head of the grand table.

" All of you, I will train you how to over come mind possession it was my fault to be so foolish. You are all very weak still and I think for the a long time that I have over estimated you all." The looks on each of the lieutenant's faces were completely different I was amazed that they had been raised together for hundreds of years and yet they were so different in my ways. Raziel gave me a slight look of shame.

" We are indeed dealing with an old enemy." He placed a talon over his face and gave a deep grunt. " Sire, what action should be we take?" Rahab asked quietly yet trying to keep authority in his voice. " For this old enemy I cannot discuss at the moment, however the punishment for Zephon's actions will not go unpunished. ' Possessed' or not." I sat back down slowly and looked confused, surely it wasn't his fault so why should he punished, and of course I still had anger towards him for the previous attack, but in this situation no. Dumah would surely deal with him in the future.

" 20 lashes at my hands, your fellow lieutenants will be witness to this in a select audience, this will all be an example to you not to be so weak minded and strengthen yourselves, you will need it in the future." With that Kain stood up and transported himself away, as his form faded I could see the humiliation and despair in Zephons face. No one dared to ask at this point in time what Kain was speaking about. I had a feeling however a few knew only to well.

The sun began to set over the dying landscapes of Nosgoth. In a circled stone courtyard with high walls stood the five brothers, staring at a chained Zephon barely clothed. His body shook as his body was begging to starve from lack of blood, this was deliberate so that the wounds would hurt more and longer. Standing on his tiptoes he put his head down just wanting this to be over and done with, the shame and anger filled him as quickly as his hunger, his ear twitched with the dreadful voice.

" You are all here to witness an example, my sons or not justice will not escape any of you. An example of what happens when weakness is shown in my empire and the ambition for you all to hold yourselves against everything that will come in your way." Kain stated looking at each of them in the eye. Cracking the whip he readied himself.

Zephon's body jerked squeezing his eyes shut, then came the first slap across his back, he tried to hold back the scream but he couldn't it escaped his lips as he could feel the precious blood spill down his back, again they came again and again making sure the whip never cracked over an old wounds. Kain speciality torture he knew whipping the same part of the wound would eventually numb it and the bodies shock would stop the pain for a short while, no Kain would have non of this calculated slashes hit his body as he screamed again.

Rahab, Melchiah turned their heads to the stone floor uncomfortably watching Zephons blood spill into the grounds drain collecting it for what they didn't bare to think about. Raziel, Dumah and Turel watched emotionless, inside they were trembling. If he could do this to the second youngest dark God's know what would happen to them. Looking at their masters through the screams they could see a slight satisfaction in his eye, a glint of reassurance or enjoyment?

Sitting in my chambers with Drevmar I could hear the desperate cries of Zephon as the horrible whisper in the air and the snap of the whip, I couldn't help but jump slightly the first time, I knew I should have felt guilty but it ravaged my and ate at every logical emotion I had within me. Drevmar looked over at me and placed his hand on mine. " You were saying earlier about an old enemy what is Kain talking about. Is it the Seraphim?", I simply shook my head. " No Drevmar I have a feeling it is something much worse."

Finally it stopped everything went silent. Raziel and Turel went over to let Zephon down from his chains but were pushed back by Kain. " No, I want you to stand here and watch him bleed till he is barely stable. It is the only way that any of you will learn." With the Kain stormed out and left them there speechless. His body became to shake violently and convulse, a common trait on vampires dying from lack of blood. " Servants get him blood now, fresh!" The scurried footsteps of the fearful work made their way to the feeding chambers, quickly returning with a vale. Letting him down he fell to the floor as they began to hold his head and feed him.

Drevmar and I sat there staring at the walls. Had Kain got mad, would he be capable of taking this 'punishment' further and do this to all Zephon's servants or maybe further? No surely not. However I had an awful feeling at the pit of my stomach that the vampire empire would come to a bloody end and soon

. Kain sat in his thrown room glaring out into the empty hallway in front of him, clutching the soul reaver. The feeling of dread he hadn't expected them to try and enter this place for a long time and what a shock they would have if they did get through at how he had changed the land. Squeezing the hilt of the sword he gazed at the empty eye sockets of the skull smithed onto the front of his signature weapon and began to get lost in his thought.

Then dreadfully brought back to reality with the sharp crack from the pillar of balance.

The End

Finished my first fanfiction! I hope that you really enjoyed this and thank you so much for those who read this chapter after chapter and left me lovely wee comments : ). You are actually amence!! x


End file.
